


Pulled in a new direction...

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, But it's a relatively happy end, Dean-Amara Connection, Drama and stuff, Established Relationship, F/M, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, not an end at all tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of the Dean and Amara Bond.</p>
<p>(Written before the hand of god storyline)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulled in a new direction...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me... I just love the Amara arc. Just really love the idea with the Dean/Amara connection relationship... but it's like a vacation, interesting and new but in the end home is better... and home is Destiel.

"You sure she's in there?" Dean asked, looking at the run down house. They had followed a trail of normal citizens turned psycho killers. They all had been soulless.

"Yes." Castiel said. "The house is surrounded by darkness… usually areas where humans often are have traces of soul energy. There is nothing here except you two."

"Alright." Sam said. "Then let's go." They wanted to try the angel handcuffs on Amara, hoping that Castiel was quick enough to get close to her. 

 

Dean was starting to question whether Amara had moved on already as he was done searching the first floor when he heard a shout from the second floor that sounded like Cas. 

He ran upstairs and saw Castiel up against a wall, Amara standing in front of him. She didn't look entirely different but her hair was longer and her features were more defined. 

"You… you remind me so much of him, like an echo." She said, her voice full of wonder. "You're one of his… he called you angels, didn't he." She stepped closer to him. "Are you like him… I wonder." She reached out her arm and placed her hand over Castiel's heart. 

"Amara!" Dean called as she started to press he nails into Castiel's skin, making the angel cry out. She turned her head to him and stopped hurting Castiel, who was panting still held against the wall unable to move. 

"Dean." She said, smiling. "I should've known you were here." 

"Don't hurt him, please." Dean said. "He's nothing like your brother…" Amara frowned at him. 

"You know nothing about my brother." She said. 

"I just know that he abandoned us… and that he hurt you. And I know that Castiel would never do anything that cruel to his own family." Dean said. She frowned, looking from Dean to Castiel and back. 

"You love him." She stated. 

"Yes." Dean said and she licked her lips. "You're only gonna hurt me if you hurt him." Dean said and carefully moved towards her. She just watched him, still partly turned towards Castiel with her hand still on his chest. 

"Dean… stay back." Castiel pressed out and Amara's attention snapped back to him, her hand flying up to his throat. 

"Please, don't." Dean whispered, lifting one hand to cup her jaw and make her look at him. She looked up at him. 

"He is trying to keep you from me." She pressed out. Dean took a deep breath and moved his hand to her chest, letting it rest on the mark. 

"I will not forgive you, if you kill him." Dean said. Her hand fell away from Castiel's throat. Dean smiled slightly. "Thank you." He breathed. 

"I'll let him go… if you come with me." Amara said. Dean swallowed hard. 

"You have to promise to never hurt him or Sam." Dean said. She moved back the slightest bit. "If you do that, I will not fight what is between us… I'll come with you wherever you want." She reached one hand up to cup his jaw. 

"I don't want you to be with me to protect the people you love." Amara said. She glanced down at Dean's hand and Castiel suddenly fell to the ground. Dean quickly knelt down next to him, checking if he was okay. 

Dean helped Castiel up and then Amara moved close to him again. 

"I know you don't quite see it yet." She said, putting her hands to Dean's cheeks. "But I will never hurt you… when you understand that darkness isn't always evil, then we'll be together." She said. "Until then, I will miss you very much." She stretched up and pressed a kiss to Dean's lips. Dean heard Castiel growl next to him but he couldn't help kiss back. She was right, he didn't understand but there was something strong pulling him towards her. 

He was ripped out of a trance like state when Amara pulled away, screaming. He blinked a few times and saw that Castiel had snapped the handcuffs around her wrists. 

"Who do you think you are?!" She screamed at Castiel. "Was this your plan?!" She asked Dean who shook his head automatically. "How dare you?!" Dean started to reach out to her, aiming for the cuffs but he was ripped back by Sam who suddenly was behind him. 

"What is wrong with you?" He asked, holding Dean who was trying to get back to Amara. 

"You're wrong about her." Dean said, trying to fight Sam off. "She's not evil!" 

"What the hell, Dean? She eats souls, turning humans into ruthless killing machines." 

"Sam, she wears the mark… she is the mark and Dean's still tied to her. He doesn't know what he's saying. The cuffs seem to be working let's just get them somewhere safe and as far apart as possible." Castiel said. 

 

"Would you like to explain what happened back in that house?" Sam asked as they were back in the bunker, Amara locked in the dungeon with the cuffs and added warding on the walls.

"I don't have a clue what's going on with me, Sam." Dean said. "I just know that there is some sort of connections between us… she said we could never hurt one another." 

"Well, that's great. How are we supposed to fight her when you don't even want to get rid of her?!" 

"I do want that… I just can't." Dean said. "It's not my fault. It's the god damned mark." 

"He is right, Sam." Castiel said. "The mark was obviously the key to her release so Dean is essentially the one who freed her… who knows what effects that had on both of them. For now, let's just keep them away from each other." 

"Fine." Sam sighed. "I'll just try to make sense of any of this." He said, walking out of the room. 

"Dean?" Castiel asked as Dean moved to stand up as well. 

"Yeah?" He asked. 

"You kissed her back." Castiel said. Dean clenched his jaw. 

"You have been saying that this isn't my fault ever since we got the cuffs on her. How is that kiss different?" Dean asked. 

"I guess you're right. I just, I hoped that maybe you could try to fight her… maybe that was you giving me the opportunity to get close enough for the handcuffs." Castiel said. Dean reached out to cup Castiel's face. 

"I love you, Castiel." He said. "I have no clue what is going on and I didn't think about any strategies when she kissed me… but I love you and when I kiss you it's because I want to. When she kissed me I didn't want to… I had to. It was like I was under a spell. It's not love." Castiel nodded and leaned in a bit more. 

"Okay." He whispered and Dean closed the space between them.

 

Dean couldn't sleep, although he had Castiel's warmth right next to him what usually made him fall right asleep even when he still had the mark. It was like a voice whispering in his head, calling for him. He knew exactly what it was, whose voice and he tried to fight it but after several hours - Castiel having found pleasure in sleeping even though he didn't need to - he couldn't any longer. He slipped out of bed and pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

"Dean…" She smiled when he entered the dungeon. "Please, help me." She said. He knelt down in front of her, cupping her face. 

"I- I can't." He said. 

"Please, I've been imprisoned for so long… I can't take it." She pleaded. "This is torture." Dean bit his lip. 

"I'm sorry, Amara… but they can't see it." Dean said. "They'll just try to catch you again if I let you go." 

"Then make them see what you see." She said. "I need your help, Dean." He swallowed. 

"You need to show them… that you're not evil, that you don't want to hurt us." Dean said. She nodded and leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, he put his arms around her. 

"You are so bright, so warm." She mumbled, tilting her head up to press a kiss to his neck. 

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" They heard Sam call. The hunter and Castiel came running into the dungeon. Castiel pulled Dean back, holding him close as Dean struggled against him. 

"Please." Dean mumbled. "Show them…" Amara tilted her head down. 

"I don't want to hurt you." She said clearly. "The only thing I want is to talk to my brother, to make him understand what he did to me." She looked up at Sam. "Don't you understand what it means to be betrayed by the person you love most?" She asked. 

"You have killed dozens and caused all the murders they committed." Sam said. 

"And you have killed dozens of humans possessed by demons, and you eat meat. I don't want those humans to die. I just don't care if they do. Before I was locked away, I didn't need to feed on soul energy. Everything was in perfect balance. Me, my brother and death. Light, Darkness and nothingness." She said. "I didn't disturb that harmony and the consequences are not my fault but my brother's. I didn't ask for any of this but there is no way to change it now." 

"You could be sent back to your prison." Sam said. Amara glared at him. 

"Not even your angel friend would be strong enough to lock me away for another eternity. It strained even my brother." She said. "And I imagine giving away so much of his grace made him weak. Too weak to bind me again." 

"So what if we let you go?" Sam asked. "You continue eating souls until you're strong enough to what? Wipe out god?" 

"Didn't you listen. I don't want to destroy him. He is my brother and I love him despite what he has done to me. I just want him to understand. Destroying him would pull this universe into even more chaos than it already is." 

"If we let you go, you stay the hell away from Dean." Sam said. 

"I am just as bound to him as he is bound to me. I can't stay away. He is the first thing I saw of this world, this beautiful world. He is the reason I am here. There is no way to keep us apart." Amara said. And Castiel suddenly let go of Dean, turning around and leaving the room. Dean looked at Amara for a few moments before hurrying after the angel. 

"Cas!" He called. Castiel stopped but didn't turn around. 

"I can't- your feelings for her are only gonna grow until they are stronger than those you have for me." Castiel said and Dean shook his head, grabbing Castiel's arms and pressing him against the wall. 

"I love you more than anything." Dean said. "I will never let her get closer to me than you." 

"You can't promise me that. And I will not watch the man I love fall into the arms of that creature." Castiel said. 

"Don't leave me." Dean whispered, leaning towards Cas. 

"I'm sorry." Castiel whispered and Dean fell forward when Castiel's arms disappeared from his hands. He could've caught himself but he felt like sinking to the ground and never getting up. 

"Dean?" Sam asked as he came out of the dungeon. "Where's Cas?" 

"He left." Dean whispered. 

"Where did he go? Seriously, we kinda have a situation here." Sam said.

"Sam, he left me." Dean said but instead of starting to cry he stood up and moved back into the dungeon. 

"This is your fault!" He called. Amara actually looked hurt. "I love him! More than anything on this world and you come busting in here and how the hell do I deserve that?! This god damned mark has been the greatest mistake of my life and god knows I've made far too many than should be possible. One is not trying harder to resist you or just letting that mark drag me down to the firery pits of hell because I would rather die than spend one more minute in this mess!" He stormed out of the dungeon, to his room, dropping down onto his bed. 

"I heard you." Dean jumped at Castiel's voice. 

"God damn it." He sighed. "You're gonna kill me with that, Cas." Dean mumbled. Castiel moved to sit next to him on the bed. 

"Did you mean that?" Castiel asked. "That you'd rather die than lose me?" 

"Don't stay because of that, Cas." Dean said. 

"Dean, I can't bear to see you so much as look at someone else because you are the only one I could ever love and I can't lose that… I don't want you to die." 

"Well, I'm not." Dean said. 

"Do you think you can resist her?" Castiel asked. 

"If her power is anything like the mark… well you saw how that went." Dean said. 

"In the end you pulled out of it." Castiel said and Dean sighed. 

"I can't do that again." He whispered. "I don't want you to leave me, ever." Castiel took a deep breath. "But I don't want to hurt you… so if you can't watch me fall for her well I don't know if I can promise you that I won't." 

"Do you really think I won't be hurt if I leave you?" Castiel asked. Dean shook his head slightly. 

"I may not be able to resist her with you but I will definitely not be able to do it without you. I need you." Dean whispered after a few long moments of silence. Castiel surged forward and pressed his lips to Dean's, pushing him down onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. If I could ask for a moment more of your precious time please leave kudos or a comment. I would greatly appreciate it and nothing will go unread.


End file.
